A second chance at life
by Janner
Summary: When Hermione said 'I do' to Ron, why was she thinking of another man? A dead man. Robbie. everybody deserves a second chance at life, don't they?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley was standing at the sink in her kitchen washing the dinner dishes. Once in a while she liked to do it by hand. It gave her a few minutes to herself. She heard the front door close; that would be Ron off to the pub again. Now she had more than a few minutes to herself, to think, to remember, to cry. She didn't like doing it, it hurt, but it was the only thing that gave her any sort of relief, however inadequate, from her unhappiness. Her tears dripped into the soapy water

She thought back, as she always did, to her wedding. The only memento of that day, almost five years ago, on display in her house was a single photograph. It was of her in her bridal gown with the person she was closest to in the whole world. It should have been her husband, of course, but it wasn't. It was her sister-in-law, Ginny Potter, who was also in her bridal gown. Both were smiling happily at the camera and at each other. It had been taken just before the double ceremony commenced, before Hermione's life had started its downward spiral, just as Ginny's life went in the opposite direction. Even Ginny didn't know that at the moment Hermione had said 'I do' her mind was in another place, with another man, a man that Hermione hadn't seen for almost a year and half. A man who had been dead for those eighteen months. His name was Robbie.

***

His name was Robbie MacDonald and he was the first boy that had ever 'kissed' her. They had been nine years old and the kiss had taken place under a sprig of mistletoe at their junior school nativity play. They had lost touch when Hermione had gone away to Hogwarts. Eighteen months or so before her wedding to Ron, Hermione and Ginny had fallen out. Harsh words were spoken and Hermione had fled from the Burrow to her parents' house in Basingstoke, then standing empty and unused. Her Mum and Dad were still in Australia.

She had been sitting in the sunshine at an outside table of a coffee shop in the town centre, when out of the blue a tall, slim, but strong-looking young man had asked if he could join her. She had been about to demur when two things happened. She had looked into his eyes; eyes that seemed to suck her into their steel grey depths, and he had asked her a question. 'Is your name Hermione Granger?' They quickly re-established their knowledge of each other. Robbie, currently on leave from the Royal Marines, had asked for a date that evening and Hermione had surprised herself and accepted without hesitation.

A pleasant dinner with wine followed by a slow walk to the towns central taxi rank was the only agenda. A brief conversation which had established that she would call him on the number he had written down for her. A briefer kiss, a taster for the second, not so brief kiss, when she marvelled at the display of fireworks behind her closed eyelids and the almost unbearably pleasant churning in her tummy. Just as she surrendered herself to the sensations, the taxi driver cleared his throat rather loudly; he wasn't earning anything while this guy snogged his girlfriend. That night she fell asleep gazing at the image of his face coming closer, she could still feel his lips on hers and those eyes; oh God, those eyes. As sleep overtook her, she smiled. She was beautiful when she smiled.

The next day she had purchased a mobile phone, called him and arranged a second date. This date had ended with them sitting in her parents living room drinking coffee. The kisses had started her insides twisting again before her head won the battle with her heart. She had told him about Ron and asked for time to sort herself out before taking an irrevocable step. She later came to regret that decision.

A meeting with Ron had not gone well which had only fired her resolve and so she had called Robbie for another date. She was getting ready for this, her third date with Robbie, one that, if it ended in the bedroom, would be fine with her, when Ginny Weasley decided to intervene.

Her best friend had appeared at her home and in the ensuing heated 'discussion' had reminded Hermione forcefully of the recent conflict they had come through, of the cause they fought for, of the people who hadn't survived. They had been her friends too, like Ginny's brother, Fred. Reluctantly Hermione agreed to return to the Burrow, effectively breaking her date with Robbie.

One day she and Ginny had been shopping in Basingstoke when they saw a local newspaper with Robbie's picture on the front page. Her heart hurt badly when she read the article that told her Robbie had been killed in action. She felt horrible but after a few days had decided that there was nothing to gain from feeling that way, so she had taken her few memories of Robbie and locked them away in a small corner of her heart and started to live again. Even so Robbie had been a regular and frequent visitor to her thoughts and dreams. Maintaining the memories of his eyes that still drew her to him in those dreams. It was her opinion that had he lived he would have been the love of her life.

She now realised that her marriage to Ron had been a mistake, a big mistake. Even though she had a great affection for Ron, she doubted now that she had been in love with him. Not the kind of love that will sustain a happy marriage.

***

Nobody knew of Hermione's unhappiness; or the reason for it. She had hidden it well. Her double life was her secret. She had a good job in the Family Division of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, preparing cases of juvenile crime to send into the legal system. As a supervisor she had six investigators working for her, and she was next in line for Head of Section. She loved her job and in the office she was happy. In social situations, she was happy. She could laugh and joke with the best of them. Nobody knew that it was all an act, a sham, a hidden tragedy wrapped carefully in a farce.

Her thoughts inevitably came round to the cause of her misery. Marriage had not proved to be the bed of roses it was supposed to be. At least hers wasn't. She had imagined an apartment or a small house that she and Ron would build their home in, with a career in the Ministry for both of them. Then after two or three years a baby to complete the happiness she longed for. However sex with Ron had very quickly become boring, repetitive and unsatisfying. She wanted a sex life like the one Ginny described to her once when the two girls had shared a bottle or two of wine during a man-free weekend. Harry and Ron had been in France on a Quidditch break. A giggling Ginny had told her, in intimate detail, about sex with a lover who considered her needs first. A lover who considered her needs at all would be a huge improvement for Hermione.

Their honeymoon in Greece, paid for by Hermione's parents, had been wonderful. Ron had been loving, attentive, everything a new husband should be. Hermione was very happy… for about six months. She hadn't consciously noticed any change in Ron until the first night it happened. It wasn't just something that Ron did; it was something that happened to her as well. They had begun to make love when she looked at his face and had no idea why it suddenly morphed into the face of Robbie. Try as she might she could not make the face above her turn back into Ron. Then the pain returned.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Asked Ron/Robbie.

"No… I… " she had to stop this now. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong but it's hurting… I'm sorry but please stop." He was annoyed, she could tell. Her vision of Robbie faded. Ron rolled on to his back, breathing heavily. Minutes passed before she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Ron; I don't know why it hurts. Perhaps I should go to St. Mungo's."

He hadn't answered, just grunted a 'whatever' and then rolled over and gone to sleep. She went to the bathroom, locked the door and cried bitterly into a towel that muffled her sobs. Nights like this were frequent occurrences over the next few months, despite the healers finding nothing amiss with Hermione's body. Eventually Ron had stopped trying to make love to his wife. After a month or so it was obvious to Hermione that while their sex life was in trouble, Ron's was not. Instead of coming home drunk he was now returning relatively sober and very happy. He was obviously getting satisfaction elsewhere.

Hermione was carrying a mixed burden of confusion, shame and guilt. Ginny was the only person she had confided in. She would, and indeed had in the past, trusted Ginny with her life. She trusted her with this.

***

"Who came into your head? Not Harry?"

"No not Harry, it was… oh bugger, it was Robbie, Gin." More tears flowed.

Ginny sat open-mouthed, "Robbie! I thought you were over that."

"So did I, Ginny, so did I. But I've never been able to get Robbie completely out of my head and for a couple of years now I've had thoughts of him more often than I care to admit. I can't get him out of my head. That's why I'm confused." Ginny sat silently before saying,

"Hermione, that night, what is it six years ago, when I came to see you, you were getting ready for a date with Robbie weren't you? If you had gone on that date and he had wanted to sleep with you after, would you have had sex with him?"

"I can't be certain but I think, yes I would have. I was hoping he would. I wanted him Ginny, I wanted him so bad. I can't stop thinking about him, even though he's dead. Should I say anything to Ron?"

"No! Absolutely not, Hermione."

"He's going to ask sooner or later. I don't want to lie to him anymore."

"Who are these tears for?"

"What?"

"These tears you're crying now, they can only be for one of three people. Robbie, because you're feeling bad about standing him up, and because he's dead you can't make it right. Ron, because you think you're betraying him, or you, Hermione, because you're scared and unhappy and don't know what to do. So once you work out why you're crying, you'll know what to do about it."

"I'm crying because I've been having serious doubts about my feelings for Ron. I mean, you can't cheat on someone with a dead person, can you? I'm not sure I can stay married to him while I feel like this, and I can't see it changing anytime soon. It wouldn't be fair on either of us. Keep this between us, Ginny."

"I'm hurt that you even ask me that, Hermione."

"I'm sorry Ginny, please, I need your help, don't turn away from me." Ginny embraced her friend.

"I'll never do that, Hermione, you know that." Hermione dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"Yeah, I do. Listen I want… I want to go and see Robbie's parents. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling it might help me to talk about him. What do you think?"

"It might help you, Hermione, but you have to consider them as well. Will they want to talk about him?"

"I hadn't thought of that. It has been six years maybe they're okay talking about it. There's only one way to find out." She made up her mind, "I'm going!"

***

Hermione paused on the pavement outside the suburban semi that had been Robbie's home. There was a car in the driveway so it seemed that Brian and Carol Macdonald were at home. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the gate and walked slowly up to the house. The door opened after one ring of the bell, to reveal Robbie's father.

"Hello Mr Macdonald. I know you won't remember me, my name is…"

"Wait… it's um Hermione isn't it, of course I remember you. You were very kind to us when they brought Robbie home. Please come in."

Hermione took the seat she was offered. She was alone while Brian went to find his wife. The couple settled themselves in front of her.

"I'm sorry to trouble you after all this time, but I'm having a problem that I hope you can help me with. Do you mind if we talk about Robbie?"

"No not at all. In fact…" Brian interrupted his wife.

"Not yet, Carol; let's hear what Hermione has to say. Forgive me, Hermione but did Robbie get you pregnant before he went away?"

"Oh no, Mr Macdonald, it's nothing like that."

"I'm sorry to ask that, but it has happened that families of dead soldiers are approached by pregnant girls or girls with babies claiming that the dead soldier was the father."

"Really!? That's terrible, despicable. But no, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because since that time there are very few days, very few, when I have not thought about Robbie. Just lately it's been more frequent. In fact there are days when I can't get him out of my head. It's causing me problems and I wondered if talking about him would help me."

Brian had a very serious expression on his face and Hermione prepared to be asked to leave. Brian looked at Carol who nodded enthusiastically.

"Hermione, you won't believe this, but we have wanted to find you for over a year. We just didn't know where to look."

"Find… me? Why?"

"This will come as a shock Hermione, but by some miracle, Robbie is alive." Her head swam,

"Alive? Robbie is alive? But… I… I don't understand. How…"

"Let me explain. When they got Robbie to the hospital in this country they were preparing for the formal autopsy when they found signs of life. Faint signs, but there was no doubt he was alive. He had sustained a very serious head injury. He was in a coma for two and a half years and then he woke up. I use the term 'woke up' loosely. He could see and he could respond to sound but could do nothing for himself. He didn't speak but made sounds that were unintelligible. That is until one day a nurse became convinced that he was repeating one sound and in particular, one word, a four syllable word. It took a year of trying different words to see if there would be a reaction. A year or so ago, that same nurse, her name is Éowyn, found the word. When she repeated it back to him he became excited, agitated, as if he was saying 'at last you've got it' . The word was 'Hermione'; it was your name he was trying to say."

'My name?, my name. Are you sure, I mean, why would he say my name?"

"We don't know. We won't know until he is able to tell us, and that could still be years away. He is making progress. Éowyn has spent a prodigious amount of time working with him. We visit him twice a week and we are due to go tomorrow."

"Well please give him my best wishes, Mr MacDonald."

"We can do better than that, Hermione. What I mean by that is, if you are free tomorrow why don't you come with us. I'd be interested to see his reaction when he sees you."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione waited nervously outside Robbie's hospital room as the consultant and nurse approached. "Ah, Miss Granger, there you are. The doctor, Dr John Armstrong, greeted her, "May I introduce Robbie's primary nurse, Éowyn Pritchard." An inch taller than Hermione, Éowyn was of Hermione's age, wearing pale blue scrubs that matched her eyes. They shook hands,

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Granger. Call me Éowyn." Welsh. The accent left no doubt of that. She indicated a lounge area across the corridor, "If you'll join us in here I'll tell you about Robbie before he gets back from his treatment. He'll probably be very tired for ten minutes or so." Hermione followed the nurse and the doctor followed Hermione.

Settled around a low table, Éowyn began the conversation, "What do you know of Robbie's injuries, Miss Granger?"

"Please call me Hermione, Éowyn. Just assume I know nothing of his injuries, tell me everything, please."

"Right, well to put it bluntly, Hermione, he was shot in the head. Just about every function of his body shut down but it refused to die. Thinking he was dead the battlefield medics left him alone, which was just what he needed. He was transported home the next day. He was fortunate that the bullet struck him at an angle. It broke away a section of his skull in the rear right quadrant and several splinters actually pierced the brain itself. At this time he is paralysed with just a little movement in the fingers of his right hand. He has physiotherapy twice a day at 11 and 4."

"And what is the prognosis? What is the best that he can hope for doctor?"

"That's hard to say, Hermione, We are seeing small improvements which I think will keep happening as long as he wants them to. We keep trying to think of incentives for him to push for."

Éowyn interrupted, "Right now I can't think of a bigger incentive than you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed, "I don't know about that Éowyn, don't go expecting miracles, but can I ask whereabouts in Wales you come from? Your accent is very strong." The doctor grinned.

"This should be good, make sure you give her the full version, Éowyn."

"Thank you Dr Armstrong. I'm from Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. More commonly known as Llanfair PG. Now let's go and see Robbie, shall we?"

Hermione found it hard to breathe as she followed Éowyn into the hospital room. She noticed nothing about the room itself, at that moment she concentrated solely on the figure in the bed. Éowyn placed a chair by the right side of the bed and then took Hermione lightly by the elbow, "I normally give him ten to fifteen minutes before I disturb him, just sit here until I get back. If he stirs at all try talking quietly to him. I won't be long.

In the silence of the room, Hermione studied the man in the bed. The man who had so nearly changed her life in a brief, two-date encounter six years before, and had never been very far from her thoughts and dreams since. The heaviness that had settled on her heart for the last few years dissipated in an instant.

He was thinner than she remembered, hardly surprising, given the circumstances. His eyes were closed, denying Hermione the things she most wanted to see. His steel grey eyes. Robbie's hair was cropped, apart from the rear right quadrant, which was shaven and was criss-crossed with a multiplicity of pale white scars. Shot in the head Éowyn had told her. Hermione took a tissue from her bag and stopped the tears forming in her eyes, realising as she did so that in that instant she had fallen in love. All the feelings that she had buried for the past five years had come rushing into her heart and mind. She picked up his hand, held it to her lips and kissed it, she whispered, "Oh, Robbie my darling, what did they do to you?" She was looking down at the bed holding his hand to her forehead when she felt a slight pressure through her fingers. She looked up, straight into the steel grey eyes that she remembered. Her heart felt like it would burst.

Robbie blinked a few times, not believing what he saw. His speech and movement may have been impaired but there was nothing wrong with his thought processes. She's here! It really is her. I remember, I remember. I have to speak to her… no, there's no point, she'll never understand what I'm saying. She's even more beautiful than I remember. He could feel his eyes begin to moisten at the memory of their first date, especially standing at the taxi rank saying goodnight. She had declined his offer of an escort home. He had leaned down and kissed her briefly and, after telling her to call him, kissed her again. This time the kiss had lingered. She'll pull away soon, he remembered thinking, but she didn't, her jaw moved slightly, twisting her lips against his. He has been about to put his arms around her, when the taxi driver had loudly cleared his throat, totally killing the moment.

Hermione had been remembering the same kiss. His face coming closer, grey eyes locked on hers until she closed them. Very quickly her whole existence had been contracted into the few centimetres of her lips that were in contact with his. She had only been kissed by two boys before, Viktor Krum and Ron, neither of which had felt remotely like this kiss. After a few seconds the taxi driver had coughed and it was over.

She came back to the present. Robbie's eyes had captured hers as she knew they would. She struggled to speak but eventually managed, through a dry mouth, to utter, "Hello Robbie Mac. It's been a long time." Her inner self screamed at her, 'it's been a long time', is that really the best you can do, it's been a long time? What are you going to say now, 'how are you?' Come on; get a grip for heaven's sake!

He was in a dusty desert environment, it was night-time and he was walking back to the mud brick room that was his home for the next five days. He stopped at the designated point and unloaded his weapon before going in. That had been his last sentry watch or 'stag' as it was known, for this night. He cleaned his weapon and his teeth then settled down to sleep. As always her smiling face appeared before him. She was beautiful when she smiled. Since their chance meeting back at home she had been constantly in his thoughts, apart from the six hour period of yesterday's intense fire-fight, when he had concentrated on just staying alive. A week later he had become a casualty.

A voice snapped him out of his remembering. It also made Hermione jump; she had not heard Éowyn return. The normally soft Welsh accent was now harsh and abrupt. "Wake up, MacDonald you slacker, what's my name?" Hermione watched and listened in amazement as Robbie formed an answer.

"A-oh-wyn."

"That's good Robbie." The nurse pointed at Hermione, "Okay, show me how good you are, who is your visitor here?" Robbie looked back at Hermione and for the briefest moment nothing happened. Almost imperceptibly the right side of his mouth stretched slightly into what could have been the start of a smile. Hermione could see the concentration in his eyes.

"Er-i-oh-ee" The sound of her name on his lips, despite the way he said it, thrilled her beyond belief.

"Very good, Robbie. I'm just going to take Hermione away for a few minutes, she'll be right back." Out in the corridor the nurse turned to Hermione, "I don't know the history between you, but the mouth movement before he spoke is something new, he smiled and I've never seen him do that, it's a first."

"I'm a bit puzzled by your attitude, Éowyn; you seem to treat him a bit roughly. Can't you be a bit gentler with him?"

"Hermione, the last thing that squaddies like Robbie need is pity. He doesn't want it as you'll soon find out. Treat him normally, demand things from him, and don't praise him for doing something the same as he did last week." She pumped her fist to emphasise her point. "Demand improvement. Did you recognise my name when I asked him?"

"Yes."

"Six months ago you wouldn't have recognised it. You see the first thing I do when I go into his room is ask him my name. The more he says it the better he gets. You should do the same, when you go back in ask him your name, make him say it. I'll speak to you more about this. I think you're going to be good for him. Go back in now and ask him your name."

Hermione entered the room again; she couldn't bring herself to be as abrupt as Éowyn. The eyes met once more. "Robbie, what's my name?" she could have sworn his eyes twinkled,

"Er-i-oh-nee" she was about to say well done when he spoke again. "Ay-ov-oo Er-i-oh-nee." It seemed the most natural thing in the world to her as she lowered her face to his,

"I love you too, Robbie and I'm going to do my damnedest to help you get out of here." Their lips met and once again they were standing at the taxi rank.

Brian MacDonald grinned broadly when Hermione told him of her visit, "I knew we were right to bring you along. Even we saw the difference in his eyes when we visited after you. For the first time there was life in his eyes. The question now is how often can you get here?"

"I wish I could come every day but I'm afraid I…"

"Of course Hermione," he interrupted, "you have your own life to live. We can't expect you to drop everything…"

"No, it's not that Mr MacDonald, but I live too far away to make it every day." My life needs changing anyway, she thought.

"Well, anytime you can make it you're welcome to stay with us." A plan formed in Hermione's head and suddenly she knew what she would do. What she had to do.

Note. Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch is a real place on the island of Anglesey in Wales. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days before Hermione returned home. She had stayed as the MacDonald's guest and had visited Robbie again the next day. Ron and Ginny were there and they were not happy. "Where the hell have you been, Hermione? We've been worried sick." Ron berated her. She was not going to take it anymore.

"What's the matter, Ron? Had to get your own meals have you? Did you miss the little woman getting dinner ready? Keeping the bed warm waiting for you to come home from the pub or whoever it is you're screwing this week. Well get used to it, because by Friday I'll be out of here for good. I'm leaving you and I want a divorce as soon as possible. Ginny, could you and I have a word in private please."

The siblings had been silent during Hermione's outburst. Now Ron started to laugh. "You're leaving me? Where are you going to go? Your parents don't have room for you since they moved. So I don't think you're going anywhere. You're bluffing. You want some privacy with Ginny? Okay, I'm off to the pub. I'd prefer that you sleep in the spare room tonight, in case I bring a friend home. Bye." He slammed the door behind him.

"I don't know how you've put up with his crap this long. So where have you been, Hermione?" Ginny asked, settling herself on the couch beside her best friend. She handed her a glass of firewhiskey and sipped her own. Hermione swallowed her drink in one go and handed the empty glass back,

"Another please." Ginny went to get it. "God, I wish I hadn't given up smoking." On an impulse she raided Ginny's handbag and triumphantly came up with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She blew out a long stream of blue smoke as Ginny returned.

"Idiot." Was Ginny's only comment.

Judge me again after you hear where I've been. Save all your questions till the end okay. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin. I went to see Robbie's parents as you know. They told me the most incredible story you'll ever hear and then they took me to see…"

"His grave." Ginny ventured.

"No, Ginny, You couldn't be more wrong. They took me to see Robbie. He's alive, Gin. He's alive." She told a totally gobsmacked Ginny of her visit. The redhead's only comment was,

"Pass me my cigs will ya?" Hermione told Ginny the whole story in detail. When she had finished Ginny asked quietly,

"So what now?"

"I'm going to stay with his parents while I look for a little place near the hospital and help as much as I can with Robbie's recovery. It's a big decision I know but if everything works out as I want it to, then it will be well worth it."

"How do you want it to work out?"

"First I want to do what I can to get him out of the hospital, after that who knows?"

"I think you do, Hermione, I think you know exactly what you want. Are you serious about leaving Ron on Friday?"

"Yes, I am. I don't love him anymore Gin, I think it's right… for both of us."

"I think so too. While he's fucking anything with a pulse, he's not worth the pain he's causing you. So go for it Hermione. Keep in touch with me though, OK?"

"Of course I will Ginny, don't worry about that. Don't say anything to Ron please; I don't want him to know about Robbie yet."

"I won't say anything, Hermione. Trust me on that."

***

Hermione stayed with Robbie's folks for the two weeks it took her to find a small apartment near the hospital. She could not visit as much as she wished to due to the fact that she still had bills to pay and so she had to work. She had visited the law offices of Finnegan & Boot and filed for a divorce. Ron chose not to defend her action and, as Ginny had informed her, had already moved some bimbo with a large rack out in front of her chest into their house.

That had infuriated Hermione and she had gone back to her lawyers and added a request to her petition that Ron immediately buy out her half of the property. She knew the value of the house and was convinced that Ron would have to sell the house in order to pay her. We'll see what his bimbo thinks then, thought Hermione.

Two months later and Hermione's life had sorted itself into a routine. She worked her normal hours and every evening and weekend was spent at the hospital with Robbie. One afternoon a week she would spend at St. Mungo's in the reference library searching, without success so far, for magical ways to help the man she was utterly and hopelessly in love with. Robbie was making slow progress, much to Éowyn's displeasure, although he could now flex the fingers of his right hand at will. Éowyn asked Hermione to take a tougher stance with Robbie as she felt that Hermione was being too gentle with him, was not being demanding enough. The best that Hermione could promise was that she would try.

At her next visit she sat next to his bed desperately trying to think of something to say that would comply with Éowyn's request. She held her hand about three inches above his arm. "OK now come on Robbie, hold my hand. I know you can reach it if you really want to, so come on move your arm." He muttered something that to her sounded like,

"What's the point?" Hermione was astounded, and not a little angry.

"What's the point, Robbie? Is that what you said? What's the point? Well let me tell you! Until you start making better progress you are never going to be able to take me to bed and make love to me, are you? And I want that more than anything, Robbie. I'm longing to make love to you my darling. Imagine it Robbie; you and I in bed, naked and aroused, touching each other skin to skin and your cock inside me. It can happen, darling but you have to work for it. So come on… " she gasped as she felt his hand grip her wrist. He had done it he had lifted his forearm a full three inches off the bed and grabbed her arm.

"Yeah! That's more like it MacDonald, well done." Hermione swung round in her chair, blushing furiously,

"Éowyn! Oh erm… how… how long have you been there?" she managed to stutter.

"Long enough Hermione." the nurse replied with a huge lascivious grin and a glint in her eye. "Seems like you finally found the right way to incentivise him. You hit the right button at last."

Twenty minutes later Hermione and Éowyn were having coffee in the staff canteen. Hermione looked at her newest friend in the world. "I don't suppose I could persuade you to forget what you heard?" I don't want to obliviate you she thought to herself.

Éowyn smiled, enjoying her friends embarrassment. "Not a chance Hermione, in fact I'll have to write it up in my notes. The Weasley Treatment. The doctors will want an explanation of Robbie's sudden improvement." Robbie had repeated the success of grasping Hermione's arm several times to prove that it was not a fluke.

"Write it up? Word for word?" But that means everyone will know."

Éowyn was clearly enjoying her friends discomfort.

"The Granger Treatment, please Éowyn, I've gone back to my maiden name."

"Sorry, I didn't know that. The Granger Treatment it is then."

"You're really going to do it aren't you, you're really going to put in Robbie's notes that I used sex as an incentive."

"Why not, it's the truth isn't it?" Éowyn was loving this conversation while Hermione squirmed.

Hermione went home that evening still feeling embarrassed but very pleased with herself. She entered her flat and stopped and stared in open mouthed amazement at the figure relaxing in her armchair. "Ron!" the amazement vanished to be instantly replaced by anger. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? Who told you where I live?"

"Whoa, one question at a time Hermione. Firstly no one told me where you live, I'm an Auror; we have ways of finding people. I got in because I'm a wizard so a locked door is no problem. Perhaps you should have put some wards up." He looked around the small room. "You call this living? A bit on the rough side for you isn't it?"

"What do you want, Ron? Tell me and then get the hell out,"

"I'm not going to sell the house, I need somewhere to live."

"I don't care if you sell the house or not, I just want my share of the value. About a hundred thousand pounds or eighty thousand galleons."

"And where do you suggest I get that sort of money?"

"I don't care, Ron. You can rob Gringotts for all I care, but I want the money and quickly too."

"Or you could just forget all this nonsense and come back to me."

"You are joking, right? There is no way on earth that I'm coming back to you. I don't love you Ron and I'm not prepared to give up what I have now."

"And what do you have now, a poky little flat?"

"And a man that I love who loves me too."

"So you're having an affair too, well I'm sure Finnegan & Boot will relish that little titbit of information, I bet you haven't told them, have you?" Hermione decided to keep her counsel and say no more.

"This is pointless Ron; get out now, before I report you to the Auror office for unauthorised entry to my flat. Get out and don't come back. I never want to see you again."

"Oh you'll see me again, Mrs Weasley, count on it." Ron grinned a superior grin and apparated away.

Ron's unexpected visit had totally killed Hermione's good mood. She was resigned to spending the rest of her evening miserable and alone when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and her mood lifted, "Ginny, what a wonderful surprise, come in please. A bottle of wine too, just what I need."

"Ron told me he'd been to see you and I thought you might need cheering up, so here I am. How did he behave?"

"He was his usual obnoxious self. But I don't let it bother me anymore. How are you and Harry?"

"We are good Hermione, so good that in fact I'm pregnant again."

"Oh Ginny, that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you. A sibling for James he'll be delighted." Hermione mentally told herself that it would be several more years before she would be having children. It depended totally on Robbie's recovery of course. She and Ginny spent a pleasant couple of hours discussing pregnancy and babies before Ginny kissed her goodbye and went home taking the empty wine bottle with her. She had told Ginny of Robbie's improvement, but not the reason for it. She was not ready to share that little detail just yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger was in the library at St. Mungo's, surrounded by books on magical maladies concerning the brain. Not really knowing what she was looking for it was slow going. She paid no attention to the man who walked past her several times searching the shelves.

He could not find the book he was looking for as Hermione was already reading it. He stopped beside her, "Sorry to disturb you Miss but do you think you will be long with that book. It's the one I need."

Hermione closed the tome with a sigh, "You can take it, it's not doing me any good." The man picked up the book,

"Why are you reading about brain injuries? You're not a healer, I know all the medical staff here and I don't recognise you. I'm the neurological consultant at this hospital. My name is Peter. He offered his hand. Hermione shook it.

"How do you do Peter, I'm Hermione Granger and I have a friend who has suffered a serious head injury and I was hoping to find a way to help him."

"What is his name, Hermione? He's probably under my care."

"No he won't be, he's a muggle and is in a hospital in Wiltshire."

"Oh, I see. What sort of injury does he have?"

"He sustained a bullet wound to the head; it was a glancing blow that drove bone splinters into his brain. The pieces have been removed but he is paralysed from the neck down although he has recently regained some movement in his right hand and arm. I wanted to find some way of helping him to recover."

"Sounds like an interesting case. I wouldn't mind taking a look at him." He looked at Hermione, "I can see from just looking at you that this is about more than friendship isn't it?"

"Yes, I love him, I love him very much." Why am I telling complete stranger things like this, she wondered. "Do you think you could help him?"

"A muggle patient in a muggle hospital? Difficult but not impossible. Can you get me in to see him with nobody else around?"

"Yes I think so; I spend hours alone with him. I could take you in as a friend or even a relative, my brother for instance."

"A friend I think, relatives are too easy to check up on if anyone should become suspicious."

"When could you come?" she asked hoping that it would be soon.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I have surgery scheduled for the morning." Hermione gave him the name of the hospital and arranged to meet him at the main entrance at 2pm the next day.

That night she had an intensely vivid dream of Robbie walking and talking before the bed sequence she had described to him enveloped her. She awoke damp with sweat and almost rampant with desire but eager to shower and get on with her day.

Shortly after 2pm she led Peter into the hospital and up to the second floor to Robbie's room. Robbie was still with what Éowyn called his physioterrorists so they had a few minutes for introductions. Éowyn shook Peter's hand and accepted that he was an old friend of Hermione's who was here purely to support her. Éowyn prepared Robbie's room for his return and after checking that Hermione could cope when he got back, left to care for her other charges.

Hermione and Peter chatted amiably for a while when they heard someone whistling out in the corridor. "That'll be Charlie the porter bringing Robbie back." She was proved right moments later when a tall black man appeared pushing Robbie's bed. "Hi Chas," she greeted the man brightly.

"Hey Hermione, I might have known you would be here. Here's your man, he's had a good session with the physios. You know enough to let him rest a bit. He looked at Peter, !Hi, I'm Charlie, we haven't met." They shook hands.

"I'm Peter, a friend of Hermione's, just here for moral support." Charlie wheeled the bed into position and applied the wheel brakes.

"Right, that's it, I'm off, got a lecture to get to. See you later Hermione. Nice to meet you Peter. Bye."

"See you Charlie." As the whistle faded down the corridor she looked at Peter, "He's a second year med student, just does portering to make some extra cash."

Peter got straight down to business. "Secure the door please Hermione."

She pointed her wand and murmured "Colloportus." hearing the familiar squelching sound as the door sealed itself. Peter pointed his wand at Robbie,

He said "Sonombulous," effectively putting Robbie to sleep. "Now then let's have a looksee." He pointed his wand at the area of Robbie's injury and murmured something that Hermione didn't quite catch. The tip of his wand glowed with a soft yellow light and the area of Robbie's skull seemed to disappear. Hermione held her breath as she looked directly at Robbie's injured brain.

"Right Hermione, I'm seeing five areas of scar tissue, two fairly large, two medium and one small. They are the areas you see here as white against the grey of the good brain tissue. How many splinters did they remove?"

"Five so that tallies. Can you do anything?"

"I think so but it will take time. I'll start now with the smallest area of scar tissue." He placed the tip of his wand against the smallest area of scar. "Dissolvere cicatrix texti." Hermione watched in fascination, but for a moment nothing happened and then the scar began to bubble and smoke and the scar tissue disappeared. Nothing was left, no evidence of any injury whatsoever. Peter withdrew his wand and the glow at the tip faded, Robbie's skull reappeared. Peter muttered "Finite incantatum." and Robbie started to wake up. "Give him a few minutes to wake properly." Hermione unsealed the door and returned to Robbie's bedside. His eyes opened slowly and he saw her standing beside him as she always was when he awoke. "Hi Robbie, what's my name?" Peter looked puzzled by her question.

Robbie as he always did concentrated fiercely. "Herm… i… one. Her smile lit up the room,

"That's wonderful Robbie, wow what an improvement. Well done you!" she could not wait until Éowyn returned. She turned to Peter saying quietly, "That's a really, really big improvement. Thank you so much."

You're welcome Hermione, I'll come back weekly until all the scar tissue is gone. I can't give any guarantees as to further progress but I believe we will see some. Now introduce me to my patient.

"OK. Robbie this is a friend of mine, Peter, he came with me for support."

"Hello Robbie I'm pleased to meet you." He took Robbie's hand and surreptitiously checked his pulse. "I don't think the two of you need me right now so I'll wait in the waiting area for a while." He left the room. Hermione followed him to the door and looked for Éowyn. Seeing her at the nurses station she beckoned to her to come to Robbie's room, walked back to the bed and waited, giving Robbie a quick kiss.

Éowyn entered the room and Hermione looked at Robbie, "Who is this nurse Robbie, what's her name?" Robbie concentrated again.

É… owyn The nurse's mouth dropped open.

"Bloody hell MacDonald. How has that happened? You haven't had a secret session of the Granger Treatment while I've been away, have you?" Hermione blushed and Robbie grinned.

"I w… wish. He said making Hermione blush even more.

"Shut up Robbie." She exclaimed.

"Y... you spe…nd all th is time t… rying to g...et me t...o talk, then t…ell me to shu… t up? M… m… ake your damn m,,,ind up, wo… man. Éowyn laughed,

"That's it Robbie, you tell her, she can tell me later what she did for you. Although with the limited options available to you it doesn't take a lot of imagining." Hermione knew when she was beaten and picked up her handbag.

"I'm going home now Robbie, I'll see you tomorrow evening as usual." she leant down and kissed him softly, "Bye darling, I love you."

"Love… you t…oo, Hermy. She left the room as Éowyn chuckled, Hermione blushed all the way down the corridor. When she got home she sat drinking tea and wondered why she got so embarrassed by Éowyn's sexual innuendos. She wasn't a virgin, for heaven's sake, she had lived through five years of marriage to Ron. Yes the sex wasn't great, in fact her knowledge of good sex came mainly from Ginny's giggly descriptions of her 'adventures' with Harry, but she knew what went where. She resolved not to get embarrassed again, and much good may it do her.

She worked the next day and went to the hospital at about 7pm. Éowyn was not due to start her shift until 10pm so Hermione sat talking with Robbie and helping him exercise his newly mobile right arm. She heard the door open and a voice said,

"So this is where you come every evening." Hermione turned quickly,

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been following you for a couple of days, hoping to catch you with your lover, and here I find you nursing a sick person. What the hell are you doing?"

"It's none of your damned business Ron so get out now before I call security."

"Not a chance Hermione, tell me what's going on." Robbie spoke and took their attention off each other,

Her… my, who is th… is mo… ron?

"Robbie this is my soon-to-be ex-husband. He's a pig but he answers to the name of Ron. Ron this is my one-day husband-to-be Robbie."

"So he's the one you're having an affair with, why is he in hospital. Nothing trivial I hope?"

"He's paralysed, Ron, from the neck down." Ron's voice rose at least an octave.

"Paralysed? You left me for a cripple, you can't even shag him, so what is the attraction? Robbie called Ron to his bedside and whispered to him, Ron did not hear what he said and leant closer. His eyes popped when Robbie's right hand grasped him firmly by the throat.

"Lis… ten to me you bas… tard, if y… ou speak to h… er like tha…t a… gain it will end v…ery ba…dly for you. I'm st…udy ing your f…ace right now so tha…t I'll know how to re-arr…ange it w…hen I get out of here. In the me…ant…ime I cou…ld always a…rran…ge a visit from a c…ouple of friends of mine. They are ca…lled R…oyal Mar…ines C…omma…ndos and they are the best in the world at what they do, and what they do is h… urt bad guys. He released Ron, who turned to Hermione holding his throat and spluttered,

"You told me he was paralysed." Hermione smiled sweetly and innocently.

"I lied. Now get the hell out of here."

"I'll see you again Hermione, I still love you and I'm going to get you back."

"I wish you all the luck in the world with that but don't hold your breath cos it ain't gonna happen because I don't love you Ron, I'm not sure now that I ever did, not really. In fact now you are my least favourite person in the whole world." Ron slammed the door on his way out.

Hermione went back to Robbie and as had become her habit she began to smooth and tidy his sheets.

"Herm…i…one,"

"Yes darling?"

"Two thi…ngs. Firs…tly stop ti…tidyi…ng my bed. I like it a bit m…ussed up. Se…cond…ly, you to…ld Ron I was go…ing to be your h…usba…nd. Isn…t th…at a bit pre…sump…tious seeing as how I ha…ven…t as…ked you to mar…ry me?" For a second Hermione was a bit nonplussed, but she recovered quickly.

"Yes Robbie, it was presumptious of me, sorry about that. Please hurry up and ask me though."

Now you're ass…uming th at I'm going to a…ask you. I do…n...t know whi…ch is worse, pre…sum…ption or ass…umpt…ion. Re…mem…ber though, pa…tie…nce is a v…virtue. Hermione feigned annoyance.

"Fine Robbie suit yourself. By the way don't forget your parents are coming tomorrow, I might just tell on you, so there." She poked her tongue out at him. "I'm going to get a coffee and a sandwich. Later, dude." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was excited. Today was the last visit that Peter would make. He would be tackling the last, and largest, piece of scar tissue on Robbie's brain. Peter had tried to keep Hermione's expectations to a low level, not wanting her to be disappointed by the results. Robbie had made remarkable progress in the last month he now had movement in both arms although he still could not move his legs.

Peter sighed deeply, "That's it, Hermione, we're done." He muttered the charm that would let Robbie wake up slowly. Hermione unsealed the door and went to stand next to Peter. She kissed him softly on the cheek,

"Peter, I don't know how we can ever show our appreciation of what you have done for us. It's just so immense."

"It's been my pleasure, Hermione. But again I have to caution you on getting your hopes too high. Regardless of my treatment you should be prepared for the fact that he's not going to be the man he was."

"I know Peter and however he ends up I will accept it, and you sir have earned yourself a wedding invitation."

"Okay. I'll look forward to that. I'll be off then. You know where I am if you need me. Keep me in touch with his progress."

"Will do Peter. Thank you so much. Cheerio."

When the door had closed Hermione picked up a magazine and sat quietly next to Robbie's bed reading without much interest about D list celebrities and their marital mayhems and mishaps. After about ten minutes Robbie began to stir and, as she always did, Hermione took his hand and gave a little squeeze to let him know she was there.

Robbie's head cleared and after about five more minutes he turned and looked at Hermione. "Hey… you, where's… my… kiss?" Hermione picked up his clipboard and flipped through the pages.

"I'm sorry sir but there's no prescription here for kissing, perhaps the doctor…."

"I… don't… want… to… ki…ss the… doctor, he's… an… ugly… bastard, I… want… to… kiss… you."

She stood and leaned over him, "Well why didn't you say so?" She placed her lips gently on his and as always her mind went back to a taxi rank a long time ago. She thrilled when his arms went around her neck as the kiss deepened and they began exchanging tongues. Suddenly Robbie began to grunt and then pushed her away. Thinking he was in pain she asked, "Robbie what's the matter darling, are you in pain?"

"No, but I have pins and needles in my legs and… and…"

"And what darling, what is it?"

He whispered something and she leaned closer, "Sorry I didn't get that." He whispered again and her eyes widened. Turning her head she looked down the bed at the tenting that had appeared in the bedsheet.

"Oh… I… oh gosh Robbie. That's fantastic." Noticing his grimace she asked again what was wrong.

"It's the… pins… and needles; it's… really ahhhh… intense"

"I'll go and get Éowyn, be right back. Don't go away." That was an old joke that they had been using for a while. She was quickly back with Éowyn in tow. The nurse had been disbelieving when Hermione had told her of the pins and needles. She had not mentioned the other improvement.

Éowyn hurried into the room behind Hermione, "Right MacDonald, what's this cock and bull story Hermione's been telling me? Feeling in your legs suddenly?" She lifted the sheet down to the end of the bed. While Hermione had been away Robbie's other symptom had relaxed somewhat. Éowyn put her hand on his thigh just above his knee and gasped as his knee rose six inches off the bed. Robbie let out a yell and Éowyn moved her hand to the other leg, with the same result with Robbie yelling again as the knee lifted. Removing her hand Éowyn picked up Robbie's notes and began to write furiously.

'Corporal MacDonald had his usual physio session at 1400hrs and on returning to his room slept for approx. 45 minutes. On waking he felt intense paraesthesia in both legs. On examination he bent both knees involuntarily about six inches up from the bed.' She put the notes down.

"Now then Robbie let's see if you can move those legs on demand. Just lift your knees like you did before. There were smiles all round as Robbie moved his knees as ordered. "OK good, how is the paraesthesia?"

"How is… the… what… Éowyn?"

"The pins and needles, Robbie… how are the pins and needles?"

"Well they're not so bad now. Much better in fact."

"Good." She picked up the notes again.

'The patient was able to voluntarily move his knees on demand and the paraesthesia eased over time.'

Robbie's improvement amazed his doctors and they scheduled an MRI to examine his head. Looking at the scans they could not believe what they were seeing. Dr Armstrong discussed the results with Hermione and Éowyn. "It's unbelievable but there is no scar tissue visible at all. To all appearances Robbie's brain is quite normal. Now we have to get him mobile. His legs haven't been used for nearly seven years and there is, of course, some atrophy. The physio's will start seeing to that. Let's see if we can get him up and walking as soon as we can. His speech is still hesitant and slightly slurry. Hopefully that will improve as well. His cognitive powers seem quite normal. So keep up the good work you two, well done."

"Thank you doctor," said Éowyn "As he can communicate quite well now do you think we could remove the urinary catheter? He has a pretty normal urine output and can ask for a bottle when he needs to."

"Good idea, let's do that. We can always replace it if we have to. Right I'm due in surgery, I'll see you later." They exchanged goodbye's and Éowyn and Hermione returned to Robbie's room.

Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips. "The doctors are pleased with you Robbie, you're making remarkable progress darling."

Thanks to… you Hermione," he added in what he thought was a quiet voice, "Did… you tell them… about the other… thing?" Across the room Éowyn's ears pricked up and she turned,

"What 'other thing' MacDonald, is there something you're not telling me? Because if there is then you need to tell me now. We can't have any secrets here, everything is important."

A blushing Hermione intervened, "It was nothing Éowyn."

"Bullshit Hermione, you are blushing like a virgin bride at bedtime, come on out with it."

"Well he… he got erm…" she stuttered to an embarrassed halt.

"Oh you mean… OK I think I get it, he got an erection,, a hard on." Hermione interrupted,

"Yes" she blurted out.

"Well I am astounded at you two. You regain an important function and you didn't think it important enough to mention. What were you doing or did it 'just happen'. Hermione confessed,

"We were kissing, if you must know."

"Yes I must know; has it happened since?" Robbie answered,

"No it hasn't, but…"

"But what Robbie?"

"But Hermione… hasn't kissed… me… the same way… since that… time. And… I for… one would like… to know… why."

Éowyn was fighting hard not to burst out laughing. Hermione could feel the two pairs of eyes looking intently at her. "Well I didn't want to get his hopes up."

"His hopes?" Grinning like a Cheshire cat Éowyn went on, "You might want to re-phrase that Hermione." I'll leave you alone for now; see if you can recreate what happened." She left the room making a point of loudly closing the door and shaking the handle to indicate to the couple that it was firmly shut. She went to the nurses station and found a notice saying 'Treatment in progress. Do not enter', which she hung on the door handle.

Hermione stood by Robbie's bed looking a bit uneasy "So what now?" she asked. The hint of shyness in her voice made him smile.

"In… case you didn't… notice kissing is now… on medical prescription. We should… do the test as… ordered, unless… you don't want… to kiss me."

"Oh Robbie, of course I want to kiss you. But it just seems so cold and clinical now."

"I know it does Hermione and it's hard to be enthusiastic; so why don't you think of it as research. An academic exercise." He saw a flicker of interest in her eyes. He had found her weakness and he knew it.

Eye contact was established and he reached out and took her hand. Pulling her gently toward him, she leant down and sighed softly as their lips met. Being unable to turn her head and feeling suddenly emboldened she moved her hand down over Robbie's chest and abdomen and took his rapidly hardening cock in her hand. She stroked a couple of times and her question was answered as Robbie softly moaned into her mouth at her touch. He was now fully erect and Hermione was impressed. Can't wait to have that inside me, she thought, as for the first time in a very long time she realised that she was wetting her knickers. She broke off the kiss and said matter-of-factly,

"Well that would be classed as a successful experiment."

"Do we have to stop?" he asked plaintively.

"Afraid so Robbie, just be patient a little longer." Éowyn returned and quickly surveyed the scene.

"So the Granger Treatment really does work. It's a surprising thing for a virgin nurse to see on entering a room" Robbie spluttered,

"Virgin… nurse my… arse." Hermione lightly slapped his arm in rebuke

"Don't be so rude." She drew the sheet up over Robbie." It's time for me to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him goodbye and winking slyly at Eowyn walked out of the room.

Hermione closed her front door behind her and as she took off her coat she noticed a glow from the living room. 'I must have left the light on this morning.' She thought. Entering the living room she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of Ron sitting in an armchair as if he owned the place.

"What the holy hell are you doing here?" she thundered. Ron threw a large brown envelope on the table.

"I just brought these for you. It's the divorce papers that Boot sent me." Hermione opened the envelope and looked over the documents.

"You haven't signed them, Ron."

"I know that, and I'm not going to either."

"Why Ron? Why can't we just get this done?"

"Because I still think you'll come back to me, you'll soon get fed up with a guy who can't even get out of bed and there's no point in you getting into bed with him.

"I will not be coming back to you because Robbie is making fantastic progress and the doctors expect him to be walking in a month." She thought she might have overstated the case but registered with a little smile the cloud that passed over Ron's face.

"That shook you didn't it? You were not expecting that. And another thing, this is the second time you have entered my home unlawfully. Robbie's not going to be pleased about that and he'll probably tell those friends of his that he told you about. I would keep one eye over your shoulder if I were you. Harry's not going to be best pleased either. Now sign the damn papers and let's get this over with." She threw the papers at him and he threw them on the floor.

"No, I love you and want you back and I think deep down you want that too."

"You are out of your mind, Ron. What have I done in the last couple of months to make you think that? Why only an hour ago I was holding... well never mind what I was holding. Does that sound like I love you? Well does it?"

"That's just your way of kidding yourself, Hermione. You're in denial."

"You're the one in denial, Ronald. You are so far up your own arse that you can't see daylight. Now sign the damn papers and get the hell out of here, and please don't come back." A loud slam of the door signalled Ron's departure. The papers remained unsigned.

Climbing into bed that night she decided on her course of action. She could tell Robbie and get a promise that no physical harm would come to Ron. She would also tell Harry, he would be able to get tough with Ron without violence. She drifted into sleep thinking of the events of the day, with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione was having second thoughts about telling Robbie about Ron's visit. She reasoned that if Ron felt he was about to get hurt he would not hesitate to reach for his wand. That could lead to all sorts of complications. It had been in the back of her mind that at some time she needed to find a way of telling Robbie about the reality of witchcraft and its place in the world. How she would do that she didn't have the first idea but with Ron's antics it was urgent that she worked it out.

Harry sympathised with Hermione and promised that Ron would feel the full disciplinary weight of the Auror office. Unless Hermione wanted to press formal charges in which case Ron could be looking at jail time. Hermione declined the offer. She just wanted to warn him off not land him with a criminal record.

She was in her office working when Ron came in and without preamble proceeded to yell at the top of his voice, "You bitch, you just had to tell Harry didn't you, couldn't keep it just between us could you."

"You brought it on yourself Ron, I warned you. I guess Harry was not pleased eh."

"He called it 'professional misconduct' so I'm on weekend call for the next six months and my next performance appraisal is gonna be a bummer. And it's all thanks to you."

"No Ron, it's all thanks to you. I told you to stay away and you ignored me, much like the rest of our marriage." From her briefcase she produced the divorce papers, "now sign these and let's get on with it, please." Ron grabbed the papers and scrawled his signature where required. He left them on her desk and walked in silence from her office.

Relieved she signed the papers and returned them to Terry Boot by owl. She hoped the process would move quickly now and Ron would finally be out of her life. She had lunch with Ginny who spent most of the time ranting about her stupid, brain-dead brother. Her stomach was showing a definite baby bump now. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy which eased when she thought of Robbie and the progress he was making. Maybe there is hope for me yet, she thought, I'm so glad I didn't have babies with Ron.

When she arrived at the hospital that evening she had a sort of a plan to deal with the problem of Robbie and witchcraft. Éowyn was at the nurses station and they exchanged greetings. Éowyn had something to discuss with Hermione and so they went to an unoccupied office and sat down.

"Now Hermione, the doctors are still at a loss to explain Robbie's improvement. As am I. It's just too much and too sudden to be the result of the Granger Treatment. Our problem is Robbie. He wants to know why too. Can you help by explaining that sometimes these things just happen?"

"Is that what you think Éowyn; that it just happened? You don't think it could be something extraordinary like, oh I don't know; prayer perhaps? I've certainly been praying for improvement."

"I don't mean to belittle your prayers Hermione, but you might just as well say it's witchcraft."

"Suppose it was witchcraft, Éowyn, would that make it wrong or should we just be grateful to whoever cast the spell?"

"And who could that be Hermione, one of the doctors? I don't think so. I know it wasn't me so that leaves you and your friend Peter."

"Don't forget Charlie the porter Éowyn, he's been around as well."

"So one of you three is a witch, is that what we're saying here?

"I suppose so, Éowyn."

"Okaaaay, so is it you Hermione, are you a witch?" Taking a deep breath Hermione replied, her voice with a serious tone, her face deadpan as she looked straight into Éowyn's eyes,

"Yes, I am."

Éowyn laughed quietly, "Nice one Hermione, very convincing. If I didn't know better, I'd believe you."

"And Peter is a wizard; in fact he is a consultant neuro-surgeon at a place called St Mungo's which is a hospital for witches and wizards. He cleared up Robbie's scar tissue."

"That's some imagination you have there Hermione, you should try writing a novel or something."

"What if I could prove it's true, would you be open minded enough to accept it? And promise on everything that you hold dear never to reveal it to anyone? Make that promise and I'll prove it, better yet make a magical vow never to reveal it at the risk of your life."

"Go on then Hermione; prove it and I'll make your magic promise."

"I'm serious that it's at the risk of your life, Éowyn, so be sure." Hermione opened her handbag and took out her wand, "What do you think this is?"

"I don't know, Hermione, a… a nicely polished piece of wood?"

"It is that Éowyn, but in fact it's my wand and I can do magic with it."

"Sure you can." Was the sceptical, almost sneering reply. "Go ahead, show me, do something to me."

"OK then, put your chair in the middle of the room and sit down." Éowyn complied and watched as, without moving from her position, Hermione pointed her 'piece of polished wood' at her and intoned softly,

"Wingardium Leviosa." Eowyn gave a little screech as she rose off her chair and floated toward the ceiling. "Hermione, what the…"

When her head bumped gently against the ceiling Hermione said, "It's just a very basic spell, Éowyn, nothing to worry about. Now for the interesting bit, getting you down again."

"Yes please do that or I'm going to demonstrate projectile vomiting."

'A little scare won't hurt' thought Hermione before saying "Finite incantatum" followed immediately by "Arresto momentum." Éowyn yelped as she began to fall before the cushioning charm caught her and she was lowered gently back onto her chair.

"Damn Hermione, how did you do that?"

"It was magic, Éowyn. Now do you believe me?"

"Not yet, show me something else. What else can you do?"

"Most spells are fairly mundane, for instance I can do my housework without lifting a brush or I can cook a meal from the comfort of my armchair. I can make you do anything I want with a little mind control, although such spells are frowned on. Actually they are more than frowned on they are illegal."

"OK make me do something I wouldn't normally do. Something silly." Hermione thought for a moment, obviously Imperio was out of the question so she would try a little Confundus. She sealed the door with the Colloportus spell and again addressing Éowyn she said,

"Confundus. Now Éowyn take off your bra and place it on the desk." Éowyn took off the top of her scrubs unhooked her pale pink bra, placed it on the desk and then got dressed again. "Finite incantatum." Éowyn blinked and stared at Hermione.

"Well go on then, do something." Hermione smiled,

"I've already done it, look on the desk."

An amazed nurse stared in disbelief and as her hands grasped her breasts she stuttered, "Is… is that my bra? How…"

"You took it off yourself." Hermione explained.

"You made me take it off?"

"Yes. Well you did say something silly, didn't you? So have I convinced you? Lovely tits by the way."

"I find it hard to believe but I suppose you have. But how did Peter do the surgery? There are no new incisions or any signs of surgery."

"He doesn't use scalpels, Éowyn, just a wand like mine. I'll get him to come again and you can talk to him yourself."

"Make sure he has time for two or three million questions, Hermione. Now you said something about a magical vow?"

"Yes it's called the Unbreakable Vow, because if you break it, you die. So be sure you understand that the consequences of breaking the vow can be deadly. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Hermione, I have so many questions. So yes I'm sure." Hermione held her hand and touched the tip of her wand to Éowyn's wrist and spoke the words for Éowyn to repeat,

"I, Éowyn Pritchard vow never to reveal the existence of the magical world, on pain of death." She held her breath as a golden stream of light emanated from the wand and encircled her and Hermione's wrists. The light seemed to flow for a minute before seemingly being absorbed into the skin of her wrist.

"That's it Éowyn all done. We'll go and see Robbie when he gets back from his physio session shall we?"

Éowyn was replacing her bra.

"Whoa Hermione, I need a little time to get my head around this, it's not going to help me explain to the doctors is it?"

In Robbie's room they waited for their patient to return. "Éowyn, I'll take the lead in telling him, if you don't mind,"

"Hell no, Hermione, I wouldn't know where to start. Just don't make me strip or anything like that. The last thing I need is my patient ogling all my bits."

They pottered around tidying the room until they heard Charlie's whistle coming down the corridor. Hermione's heart rate increased palpably. The next half hour could make or break her life.

Charlie pushed the trolley through the doorway and into position in the room. "Here he is ladies, he's had a good session, apart from bitching that they won't let him try to walk yet."

"Quite right too. He's got to build his leg muscles from almost nothing."

"Will you stop talking… about me as though I'm not… here. It's damned annoy…ing." The three of them moved Robbie from the trolley to his bed. Without thinking Hermione straightened his sheets and tucked them in.

"Dammit wom…and I told you not to do that."

"Ohh somebody is grumpy today Hermione. Best be careful."

"I'm not… grumpy. I just hate… being fussed over when it's… not… necessary. Even if the… fussers are two… women… I love. Just clear… off and… let me… sleep please." Hermione bent and kissed his forehead.

"No sleep just yet Robbie, We need to talk to you darling."

"Oh God… just what I need… another lecture."

Charlie said his farewells and wheeled his trolley away. Éowyn closed the door and Hermione murmured "Colloportus" and the door was sealed. Éowyn sat in a chair by the door and Hermione pulled a chair next to the bed and took Robbie's hand.

"Now then Robbie, you know I love you right? You know I wouldn't lie to you, right?"

"Yes to both… questions Hermione."

"Okay, I have something to tell you. You'll find it unbelievable at first but bear with me. Now you have been asking about your rapid recovery I believe?"

"Yes, I don't know what they've done but I wish they had done it months ago."

"Your doctors didn't do anything Robbie apart from their normal procedures."

"Then how…"

"You remember my friend Peter?"

"Yeah, seems like… a nice guy."

"He is. Well he's not just a friend…" Robbie frowned,

"Lover…?"

"No Robbie, he's not my lover, he is a doctor, a very special doctor. He is responsible for your improvement."

"How…?"

"He is a neurosurgeon. He normally works at a hospital called St. Mungo's, which is a special hospital for…" here we go Hermione thought, fighting to control her racing heart. "…witches and wizards."

"You're shitting me… Hermione, why… why would you… do that?"

"Because it's true, Robbie…"

"How… do you know… him then?"

"Because Robbie," she took a deep breath, "I'm a witch, I can do magic." There. It was out. God help her now.

"You're a what!? You're a… witch? Pardon me if I'm sceptical, Hermione but you must have flipped your lid. I think your cheese has slipped off your cracker."

Éowyn spoke up,

"It's incredible but it's true Robbie, I've seen her do it. Ask her for a demonstration."

"I'll show you Robbie." On a table near Éowyn was a book. A History of the Royal Marines. She pointed her wand. "Accio book" the book flew to her hand and she passed it to Robbie, "Yours I believe, darling."

"Bloody hell… Hermione, how… how did… you do… that?"

"Magic Robbie."

"Fuck me… it is real. I never would have believed it. OK then, think you could magic me a cup of tea?" His cup was on the same table.

"Accio cup." She placed it on the small table by his bed, another wave of her wand and the cup filled with hot tea. She fed him a drink and his face contorted into a grimace.

"Too hot?" she asked.

"No," he spluttered, "No bloody sugar!"


	7. Chapter 7

Three months passed. Hermione awoke and got ready for work. She was excited because this afternoon the physio's were going to try and get Robbie walking. She was finishing her morning coffee when an owl arrived with a large official looking envelope. She detached the envelope and the owl departed.

Back at her kitchen table she opened the envelope to find what she had been hoping for.

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _This is to inform you that your divorce petition re your marriage to Ronald B. Weasley has been granted and your divorce will be finalised on the last day of July this year. If there has been any change in circumstances since your petition, i.e. reconciliation, please notify this office as soon as possible before the last day of July. From 1_ _st_ _August you will be free to marry again should you so wish._

 _Yours_

 _Belinda Barbary_

 _Registrar, Family Division._

Seven days. Seven days and I'll be free to marry again if I so wish. Damn right I so wish, she thought to herself.

Having worked her day she arrived at the hospital at 3pm. Éowyn didn't start her shift till 4. Robbie's physio session was from 3.30pm and she was pleasantly surprised to be invited to attend. In the gym she watched quietly as Robbie was put through his regular routine which so far had concentrated on his upper body which Hermione thought was developing very nicely thank you.

"Hello Hermione. Might have known you would be here." She turned to find Robbie's parents Brian and Carol.

"Hello you two how are you both?" she enquired.

"Very well thank you. Hermione we know that you are here every day and we are so grateful to you for all your help. Robbie is making extraordinary progress for which you deserve a lot of credit. How can we ever thank you?"

"Carole, the credit should go to Robbie himself. If I have helped him, I wasn't being altruistic. I did it entirely out of self-interest because I love him very much."

"Thank you anyway, Hermione. He's told us often that he loves you too. He wants to marry you when he's well enough."

"Brian, as far as I am concerned he's well enough now. But I'm not going to rush him, I'll be patient."

"I know Hermione, it's just that he wants to stand with you at the altar and walk down the aisle with you on his arm. What he calls 'doing it properly'." Robbie was towelling down after his upper body workout and they watched with bated breath as he was wheeled, now in a chair, to a set of parallel bars. The two physio's positioned him at one end. He lifted his hands onto the bars and the physio's helped him up. He took his weight on his arms and shoulders and the physio's tentatively let him go, remaining poised to intervene if required. The visitors could see the concentration on his face and he was perspiring heavily. He was only wearing shorts and compared to his upper body, his legs looked pitifully thin and weak. He moved his right foot forward about six inches then his left. After moving about 3 feet he was helped back to his chair. One of the physio's praised his effort and told him not to rush things and that he would hopefully be walking in the near future.

Charlie whistled his way into the gym. "Afternoon all" he said brightly, "Jesus Robbie, you look like shit." Robbie was pale and drawn from his exertions.

"Good." He murmured, "I feel… the same… way. Did anybody… get the… number of the truck?" Charlie laughed,

"Let's get you back to the tender ministrations of Éowyn, and maybe a session of the Granger treatment." Hermione blushed,

"Shut up Charlie." Brian and Carole laughed,

"We'll say cheerio here, I don't think we want to be around for the Granger Treatment." She bent and kissed her son goodbye, Brian shook his hand.

"Keep up the good work, son. See you next week."

"I will… Dad. Bye. Thanks… for coming."

Shortly after arriving home, Hermione was sitting with a glass of wine when her doorbell rang. Opening the door she was disappointed to see Ron standing there. "What do you want?" she asked brusquely.

"Nice welcome for your husband, Hermione darling."

"Cut the crap, Ron, what do you want?"

"I don't want any more trouble with Harry so I want you to invite me in. I want to talk to you."

"Not a chance. I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to say that I want to hear."

"Oh come on Hermione, I just want to try to save our marriage."

"It's a bit late for that Ron, seven more days and I'll be Hermione Granger again."

"We could still stop it if we wanted to."

"Yes we could, but I don't want to. Nothing on earth could make me stay married to you. So goodnight Ron. No! Make that goodbye Ron." He next thing she knew Ron's hands were on her shoulders and he was pushing her back into her living room. He shoved her roughly down onto her sofa and snarled.

"I'm going to give you a letter to the registrar calling off the divorce and you're going to sign it!"

"No I absolutely will not sign it. No way."

"Well then we'll have to do this my way." He pointed his wand, "Impe…"

"RON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Get off her!" Neither of them had heard Ginny arrive through Hermione's still open door. "Were you just going to Imperio her? You stupid bastard, do you want to go to jail? Hermione are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine Ginny and I have never been so glad to see you. Get this dumb cunt out of my flat before I'm the one going to prison."

"Ron get the fuck out of here, and think about how you're going to explain this to Mum and Dad."

"And to Harry." added Hermione. "Because I'll certainly be telling him." Ron let loose a string of obscenities at his sister and his wife and strode out of the door.

"What the hell was he thinking, Hermione. Never mind what Harry does, Mum is going to skin him alive."

"I don't know Gin. He must know I'm not going to change my mind. Anyway thanks for turning up when you did. You're a lifesaver."

"Your life… or his?"

"Good question" Hermione poured herself some more wine and an additional glass for Ginny before remembering and glancing at her now rather large belly. "Sorry Gin, I guess I'll have to drink both glasses. How long have you got to go now?"

"About a month. I wish it was tomorrow."

"It'll be over before you know it and you'll be breastfeeding."

"I know. Harry wants me to practice breastfeeding, kinky eh? How is Robbie?"

"Great. He tried walking today but he really needs more strength in his legs first. He'll get there though, I'm sure of it."

"Have you gone very far with the Granger Treatment yet?"

"NO! But I'm thinking that I might in the near future."

"Well, if you're sure you're OK I'll go home, I'm feeling rather tired."

"Yes, I'm fine. You go rest up while you can. You're going to need it soon." The girls hugged and Ginny walked or rather waddled out of the door. Hermione decided on a quick shower and an early night.

She slept well and feeling refreshed and on arrival at the Ministry went straight to see Harry. "Good morning Hermione, good to see you, what can I do for you."

"Hi Harry, I'm afraid it's Ron again." She explained the events of the night before, and that she had Ginny as a witness.

"Do you want to complain formally this time?"

"I don't want to, Harry, but I think I have to. He's not going to stop otherwise. I'm sorry. What will happen to him?"

"I think he'll end up getting fired from the Auror department at the very least. I'm just thankful he never completed the Imperio. That would mean jail time. But he's brought it all on himself so I have no sympathy for him. At least I can keep it in-house and not get involved with the Wizengamot. I just need to speak with Chief Auror Shacklebolt. I think he'll be out of a job by the end of the day." Hermione dabbed a tear from her eye,

"That's sad, Harry. But I agree he has nobody to blame but himself. Thanks Harry, you kinky devil."

"What!"

"Ginny told me about the breastfeeding practice. Bye Harry." She left a blushing Harry still seated and open mouthed.

Ron did not need to wait until the end of the day. By mid-afternoon he was interviewed by Harry and Kingsley and summarily dismissed from the Auror Corps for persistent misconduct. He was warned to stay away from Hermione or risk arrest. He left the ministry in high dudgeon and apparated to the Burrow. His second mistake in as many days. Molly and Arthur Weasley went absolutely mad and told him that he no longer had a place in their hearts or in their home. Ron retreated to the Leaky Cauldron to drown his sorrows and to plot his revenge on Hermione and her boyfriend.

The seven days had passed and as Hermione was getting dressed she received a letter,

 _Dear Mrs Weasley,_

 _As previously informed, as of this date your marriage to Mr. R. B. Weasley is hereby dissolved._

 _Belinda Barbary_

 _Registrar, Family Division._

I'm free, she thought, at last I'm free. That would be the highlight of her day, telling Robbie the good news.

She was just about to leave for work when Harry's head appeared in her fireplace. "Mione are you there, Ginny has just gone into labour. Can you meet us at St. Mungo's? Ginny really wants you to be there."

"OK Harry, I'll be there as soon as I can. Give her my best and I'll see you shortly." She hurried to the Ministry and hastily arranged to take the day off, before proceeding directly to the hospital. The first people she saw were Molly and Arthur. Who greeted their ex daughter-in-law cordially if a little coolly.

In Ginny's room she found Harry pacing nervously around looking as scared as she had ever seen him. "What's up Harry?" she enquired. "Sit down man and relax."

"That's easy for you to say, Hermione." She turned her attention to Ginny. "Hi girl, decided not to wait the full month then?"

"Not me Hermione, the baby decided."

"So how is it going? How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 10 minutes at the moment and thankfully they are still quite mild."

By lunchtime things were progressing although the birth did not appear to be imminent. Hermione suggested to Harry that they go and get something to eat. It was not until Ginny ordered him that he finally agreed. After a bowl of Vegetable Soup and crusty bread they returned to a groaning Ginny. The midwife said, "It won't be long now Ginny, only another three or four hours."

"Three or four hours!" exclaimed Ginny, "Three or four hours? If that's meant to cheer me up, it's failed miserably." She was fortunate because just two hours later, two hours of moaning, groaning and screaming, Harry and Ginny's first child, a boy, came into the world. James Potter arrived yelling at the top of what appeared to be a very healthy set of lungs. Ginny looked exhausted, her hair stuck to her sweat soaked forehead, her eyes red and puffy and her skin drawn tightly, cheekbones prominent.

Hermione held the new born in her arms, "Oh Ginny, he's beautiful. In fact I would say that for a first attempt it's pretty damn good. Have you thought about the next one yet?"

"This is not the best time to ask a question like that, Hermione. If you are going to be stupid you can just clear off."

That night a tired Hermione Granger had gone to bed with the image of Harry and Ginny and their new addition foremost in her mind. She wanted a baby too. She would redouble her efforts with Robbie with that as her objective. She knew it wouldn't be soon but that couldn't be helped. She would just have to be patient. She had spoken with Éowyn and explained why she would not be visiting that day. It was just one day but she missed seeing Robbie. She missed him so much.


End file.
